


Nightmare

by Melodramaticfangirl



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodramaticfangirl/pseuds/Melodramaticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy wakes up in the middle of a harsh nightmare </p>
<p>Just some cheesy oneshot that came to my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

'No, get the hell off of me you bastard! Stop!' Happy whined as she shot up in bed, her heart racing and her breathing shaky as tears fell down her face. To her surprise she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and jolted to punch the source. Luckily she missed and turned around, it was Toby, it was only a dream. 

"Hap it's okay, It was just a dream, calm down, deep breaths."

Happy would normally punch him, if he tried to talk to her like that, but she submitted and tried to do the controlled breathing Toby was mimicking. All the while he was talking, but she didn't listen. 

After several deep breaths she was calm enough to listen to Toby, who looked her in the bloodshot eyes. "Hey, are you okay now?" He said and placed both hands on her shoulders, she gave small nod in response. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a bad dream." She said with a distant laugh, her walls where up, she had come so far in the past year, but now she had reverted back to her old self, and Toby gave her a worried look. "It must have been one hell of a bad dream, do you want to talk about it, the doc is in." He said with a goofy smile, which soon faded when happy punched him in the shoulder "your cheesy lines don't effect me doc." She said quietly and looked down at herself, she was in a slight cold sweat and was slightly disgusted about it. "I'm going to take a bath, go back to sleep and dream of Harvard, or Freud or what ever you dream about." Happy said as she climbed out of breath, still slightly shaken up, but mostly herself by now, her old self. "I'm more interested on what you dream about." He said as he heard the gentle 'click' of the adjacent bathroom door.  
After several minutes Happy was laying in the tub, silent tears falling down her face as he warm water flooded over her body, relaxing her tense muscles. When she finally opened her eyes she noticed Toby standing in the doorway, looking over at her. "Do you mind if I join you Ms. Quinn?" Happy didn't know what to think, but she gave a nod and slid towards the front of the, actually really large tub for apartment, why did Toby have such a big tub? She shook the thought out her head as the other body entered the tub, causing the water level to rise. "Happy you have walls stronger then the Mexican border, I haven't seen them in months, why are they back now?" He asked, as he placed his hands on her shoulder and started to message them. "Please tell me about the dream." He tried so hard not to sound shrinky, Happy hated when he did.   
Several moments of silence later she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "It was a flashback like dream....when I was ten my foster siblings use to beat me up, that was the dream....." She said with a shaky voice and Toby's eyes softened As he pulled her close. "I'm so sorry Happy, I'm here, and it okay now, no one will hurt you again, or they will have to deal with....Thunder and Lightning!" He said as he quickly flexed his arms, getting a small smile out of Happy.  
The two spent a bit too long in the bath, just talking, Toby holding Happy, until the water turned cold and they got out. Drying off and walking back into the bedroom, skipping the clothes part and hopping back into the bed, exchanging a mutual look. Toby quickly reached over to grab the remote to the stereo and the song "Feel like making love" by Bad Company started to pay.


End file.
